


alone together

by words_unravel



Series: tumblr tropes [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snowed In, Songwriting, Tropes, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis's a little worried about the possible snowpocalypse happening outside, but liam's preoccupied with the melody in his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merihn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/gifts).



> a tumblr tropes meme prompt fill from aaaaaaaaaaaaages ago. unbeta'd and not brit-picked, soz.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is exactly what you meant by peace and quiet, Liam." 

Louis shakes his head. The snow is a white blur, the wind rattling the window as he stands there. There's no answer and he lets the curtain drop from his hand, turning around. The living room is empty. 

"Liam?" 

Still no answer. 

Curious, Louis crosses the room. They'd both agreed that the less distractions the better, but that doesn't mean the cabin they've rented is small by any means. It takes Louis a kitchen and two bedrooms before he finally finds Liam in a third bedroom, unpacking an electronic keyboard. There are two guitars already leaning against the wall behind him. 

"Not going to be much use, is it?" Louis leans against the door frame, jerking his chin at the instrument in Liam's hands. "If we lose power? It's really coming down out there," he adds. 

Liam twists around. There's the sound of a plastic bag and Louis knows what's coming even before Liam turns back around, shaking said bag and grinning at him. "Brought batteries." 

"Of course you did," Louis murmurs. He knows his eye-roll is probably overly fond. Still. "Seriously though, it's _really_ coming down outside." 

"Snow?" is the absent sounding response he gets and Louis refrains from a sarcastic comment since Liam's attention is already back on the keyboard. He's got it plugged in and reaching for a set of headphones by the time Louis's made it across the room. Reaching down, he gives Liam's nipple a familiar twist and only gets a half-hearted hand slap. This time Louis really does sigh, moving back toward the door. 

"Well, I'm going to go make sure we've got plenty of food for when we inevitably get trapped here by the massive snow storm outside." 

He's going for obnoxious, hoping to get a rise out of Liam, but all he gets is a muffled _uh-huh_ instead. It makes him pause in the doorway and when he glances over his shoulder, it's to find Liam with a pencil in his mouth, digging through another bag until he finds what he's looking for - something to write on. 

It's going to be one of _those_ trips then, the kind where Liam won't stop until he's got everything perfect. Louis's not going to complain, they did come here to write after all, but it means he definitely needs to check their supplies. They both tend to forget to eat with these writing binges, only to come out and decimate every food source in reach when they're done. 

"Hey Lou--" 

Louis looks back again, twisting back around when he finds Liam watching him, focus sharp. 

"You'll come find me in a bit, yeah?" Liam asks. He waves the pencil around. "When I get this melody straight in my head?" 

Sometimes, like now, Liam's voice holds a tentativeness, like he's still not sure if Louis's in this, the two of them, one hundred percent. Louis's sure he shouldn't be as happy about that as he is. Still though, it means that he's needed. That says something about himself, Louis figures. Something that's probably not all that great, or healthy. 

The sight of Liam sitting in the middle of the floor, however, pencil and paper at hand, waiting for Louis's answer means Louis pretty much doesn't care. As long as he's got this, and the rest of his boys waiting back home, he's fine with it. 

"Always do, Payno. Always do."


End file.
